


Kymmenen viikkoa, kymmenen hetkeä

by CreateVision



Series: Ikuisuussota [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, M/M, POV James "Bucky" Barnes, Post-Civil War
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James herää oudosta paikasta, jota hän ei tunne kodikseen. Hän odottaa tapaavansa parhaan ystävänsä, mutta vastassa onkin mies, jonka kanssa on selvittämättömiä asioita, käymättömiä keskusteluita ja kokemattomia suudelmia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ensimmäinen viikko

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen ficcini täällä, jee! Itseasiassa tämä on vähän niinkuin tilausficci, kiitos Annalle ideasta. Eipä tässä muuta! Nauttikaa ja muistakaa pistää kommenttia tulemaan!

_Steve_

_Siellä hän oli_

_"Buck!"  
_

_"Steve!"_

_Ruoho tuntui mukavalta, kuttivalta jaloissani._

_"Stevie!"_

_Halaus, rutistus, pään painaminen olkapäälle. Aurinko paistoi silmään, siristämme molemmat silmiämme. En päästä irti, en ikinä. Olisin hullu, jos päästäisin. Tässä ollaan, pitkään olemme olleet erillämme. Mutta nyt olemme turvassa, kukaan ei voi satuttaa, kukaan ei tiedä missä olemme. Olemme täällä, kaikki on hyvin, kaikki on aivan loistavasti._

_"Olemme turvassa..."_

_"Niin, sinä olet turvassa"_

_"Olen turvassa, jos sinä olet"_

_"Olet kliseinen"  
_

_"Olen aina..."_

_Kosketus olkapäällä tuo kylmät väreet kehoon, se ennakoi pahaa, pahoja asioita. En halua enää ikinä pahoja asioita. Haluan olla tässä nyt, kuka kehtaa pilata tämän hetken?_

_"Kersantti Barnes"_

_Ei nyt, en halua, en suostu enkä lähde mukaan._

_"Kersantti Barnes..."_

_"Ei"_

_"Meidän täytyy mennä"_

_"En halua"_

_"Teidän täytyy"_

_" **Ei**!"_

_"Kersantti..."_

 

**Ensimmäinen viikko**

 

James avasi silmänsä ja näki vaalean huoneen katon. Huone oli lämmin, suorastaan kuuma. Ilmastointi ei paljoo auttanut. Tutkijamies hymyili pikkuisen. Hän nyökkäsi ja käveli tietokoneen ääreen.

"Huomenta, kersantti Barnes"

Se uni oli loistava, mutta se uni oli kestänyt liian pitkään. Miksi se oli kestänyt niin pitkään? Koska James oli nukkunut pitkään, hän oli nukkunut kolme vuotta. Hän tiesi sen, sillä tietokoneen näytöllä, alareunassa näkyi päivämäärä

24.2.2018

Kolme vuotta oli kulunut kolmessa sekunissa. Vastahan hän oli nukahtanut ja hyvästellyt...

Steven

_Steve_

_Stevie..._

Kaikki se mitä tapahtui, se palasi nopeasti takaisin. James oli melkein unohtanut kaiken, miksi hänen täytyi taas muistaa? Hän ei itkenyt Talvisotilaana tekemiensä asioiden perään vaan siihen, mitä tapahtui Siperiassa. Siperia toi pahoja muistoja mieleen. James oli luonut itselleen uuden vihollisen, vihollisen, joka pystyisi ostamaan koko maailman itselleen ja samalla lentämään pois puvulla, joka oli tehty metallista.

"Kersantti Barnes, juokaa vähän vettä. Nestehukka saattaa lähestyä, jos ette juo nyt säännöllisin väliajoin", muistutti tutkijamies. James oli ottamassa vesilasia, jota tutkijamies hänelle tarjosi, mutta vasen käsi ei liikkunut. Eihän se tietenkään liikkunut, koska sitä ei enää ollut. James otti tärisevään käteensä vesilasin ja päästi tutkijan takaisin tietokoneensa ääreen. James sulki silmänsä purren hammasta.

_Älä kuseta, Rogers. Tiesitkö?_

_...Tiesin_

James puristi kädellään vesilasia ja se rikkoontui, tehden haavoja miehen käteen. Veri valui lattialle ja tutkijamies katsoi hiukan peloissaan Jamesia. Hän pelkäsi, hän pelkäsi tämän muuttuvan takaisin siksi hirviöksi.

"Anteeksi..." James yritti. Tutkijamies otti kuitenkin rauhallisesti ja siivosi lasinsirut pois. Hän sitoi Jamesin käden ja pahoitteli, jostain syystä. James alkoi inhota itseään entistä enemmän.

"Missä Stev- kapteeni Rogers?"

"Majesteetti saattaa tietää, minut vain käskettiin herättämään teidät, kersantti Barnes"

"Kai te tiedätte syyn herättämiseen?"

"En, kersantti Barnes, ei minulle kerrottu syytä"

"Salailevatko he jotain?"

"Kersantti Barn-"

"En ole mikään  **kersantti**!" tuli hetken kestävä hiljaisuus, jonka aikana James veti henkeä vielä hiukan kylmiin keuhkoihinsa.

"En ole ollut pitkään aikaan kersantti. Sano vain... James tai... Bucky, ihan sama!"

Tutkijamies päätti olla hiljaa, hän vain sitoi nopeasti Jamesin käden ja meni seisomaan vähän kauemmas hänestä. Tutkijamies tuijotti tiivisti ovelle ja lopulta James käänsi myös katseensa. T'Challa seisoi ovella ja katseli hiljaa heitä kahta. James nousi ylös ja käveli varovasti lähemmäs.

"Missä Steve?"

"Hän itseasiassa pyysi minua herättämään teidät, kersantti. Hän tarvitsee apuanne ja pyysi minua rakentamaan teille uuden käden. Onnittelen, teemme sen vibraniumista", T'Challa sanoi. James ei olisi halunnut haaskata aikaa ihmeelliseen lirkutteluun ja  _small talkiin_ , kun Steve saattoi olla jossain vaarassa.

"Eli siis hän on täällä? Vai tuleeko hän hakemaan minua, kun olette valmistaneet käden?"

"Hän tulee hakemaan teitä, kun kokee olevansa valmis"

"Milloin hän kokee olevansa valmis?"

"Viimeistään kahden ja puolen kuukauden kuluttua. Hän ei suostunut kertomaan tarkempia yksityiskohtia"

James oli hiljaa ja tuijotti maahan. Hänen täytyi siis vain kiltisti odottaa. Hän joutuisi ehkä odottamaan jopa kolme kuukautta. Miksi hänet piti herättää näin aikaisin? T'Challa kosketti Jamesin olkapäätä ja laski hänet takaisin istumaan sairaalavuoteelle.

"Kapteeni Rogersilla on isompia kuvioita nyt. Hän haluaa meidät molemmat taistelukentälle eikä ota sitä riskiä, että hän menettäisi teidät taistelussa"

"Sinutelkaa, pyydän"

"Tiedät, miten paljon merkitset kapteeni Rogersille. Hän kävi täällä, kun olit jäässä ja olisi täällä, ellei kyse olisi jostain suuremmasta"

"Enkö minä ole tarpeeksi suuri syy palata?" James kysyi hiljaa. T'Challa vilkaisi tutkijamiestä ja nyökkäsi tälle. Hän katosi vähin äänin ovesta ulos, jättäen T'Challan ja Jamesin kahdestaan huoneeseen.

"Nyt on kyse koko maailmasta, Barnes. Hän palaa, kun kerkiää"

"Kerkiää? Mutta... hä-hän olisi täällä, jos-"

"Väitätkö, että sinä olisit tärkeämpi, kuin koko maailma? Tai USA:n hallitus? Tai Kostajat?" T'Challa kysyi, katsoen Jamesia tiukasti silmiin. James oli kokenut ja tiesi kyllä itsekin, kuinka tärkeä hän oli Stevelle. Eikä hän omasta mielestään yhtään liioitellut sitä.

"Viime kerralla minä olin", James vastasi itsevarmana, kohdaten T'Challan silmät. Hiljaisuus kaikui huoneessa ja vinkui molempien korvissa. Se oli inhottavaa ja ahdistaa. T'Challa halusi sanoa jotain ylimieliselle sotilaalle, mutta antoi asian olla ja käveli ovelle. Ennen kuin hän käveli ovesta, hän vielä kysyi:  
"Haluatko uuteen käteesi punaisen tähden, kuten edelliseen?"

"Haluan sinisen, sinisen tähden"

 

James vihasi sitä, kun häntä hyysättiin. Palvelijat luulivat, että hän olisi jossain hengenhädässä. Kun James käveli käytävää pitkin, yrittäen suunnata juoksuradalle, palvelijat kyselivät, oliko kaikki hyvin. Jamesin teki mieli heilauttaa jäljellä olevaa nyrkkiä ja kovaa, mutta ei halunnut. Palvelijat tekivät vain työtään ja todennäköisesti T'Challa oli tämän hyysäämisen ja huolehtimisen takana.

"ебать..." James kiroili hiljaa, toivon, ettei kukaan palvelijoista puhuisi venäjää. James huomasi käytävän päässä salin oven. Salista kuului turhankin kovaäänistä puhetta. James kääntyi katsomaan palvelijoita.  
"Voisitteko ystävällisesti poistua. Minulla on asiaa majesteetille. Voisitte mennä siivoamaan huoneeni, voisitteko?" Palvelijat lähtivät lopulta ja James pääsi viimein vetämään henkeä. Hän käveli salin oven luo ja painoi korvansa varovasti vasten ovea. Tuli mieleen ne Talvisotilaan ajat...

_Kersantti Barnes..._

_Howard... Howard?_

"Lupasin pitää huolta Barnesista, teen sitä koko ajan", kuului T'Challan ääni oven läpi.  
"Herra Stark haluaa vain varmistaa, että Barnes on kunnossa", kuului brittiaksentin omaava ääni, jonka James oli kuullut ennenkin. Hän katsoi avaimenreiästä ja näki sen oudon, lilan robotin salissa. Mitä hän täällä teki? Totta kai Barnes tiesi tuon robotin olevan Kostaja, joten ehkä tuo robotti voisi sanoa jotain Stevestä. James ihmetteli tosin Starkin halua suojella häntä. Stark vihasi häntä.  
"Luulin, ettei Stark enää välitä Barnesista. Tiedän, mitä hän teki, mutta hän on uhri. Stark on sokea", T'Challa väitti.  
"Herra Stark haluaa välttää uutta välikohtausta. Hän on pahoillaan sattuneesta ja haluaa sovittaa kaiken. Hän on valmis huolehtimaan Barnesista, jos ette enää kykene siihen"  
"Epäilettekö, etten pitäisi huolta Barnesista? Hänen on paljon parempi täällä, kuin Starkin syyttävän katseen alla"  
"Herra Stark ei ole kostonhaluine-"  
"Herra Stark laittaisi Barnesin vankilaan, jos hän saisi päättää. Voit laittaa hänelle tällaiset terveiset; me emme luovuta Barnesia muulle, kuin kapteeni Rogersille"  
"Te tiedätte, että kapteeni Rogers-"  
" **Me tiedämme**!"

Hiljaisuus. Mistä he oikein tiesivät? Mitä he tiesivät? Jamesin teki mieli avata ovi ja kysellä, mutta T'Challa oli auttanut häntä niin paljon, ettei hän halunnut vaikuttaa salakuuntelijalta.

"Herra Stark luovuttaa kapteenin kilven heti tarkan ajan kuluessa", Vision sanoi lopulta, James kuuli samalla askelia. Joku avasi narisevan ikkunan, lähtikö hän ikkunan kautta pois?

"Minä luovutan sen Barnesille. En anna kenenkään Starkin tutun mennä lähemmäs häntä, en vielä. Hänen täytyy todistaa luottamuksensa minulle"

James antoi asian olla ja lähti huoneeseensa. Jos siellä vaikka odottaisi siisti huone...

 

 


	2. Toinen viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James alkaa viimein ymmärtää asioita, mutta hän silti epäilee kaikkien luottamusta. T'Challan usko on kuitenkin Jamesissa, vaikkei hän aina sitä osaa osoittaakaan. T'Challa saa Jamesin jopa kateelliseksi jostain syystä...

_Stevie_

_Voisiko hän viimein huomata minut?_

_"Steve..."_

_Hiljaisuus_

_"Stevie... minä... voisitko sanoa jotain? Tämä on vähän ahdistavaa"_

_Hiljaisuus jatkuu ja Steve vain tuijottaa auringonlaskuun. Minua ahdistaa..._

_"Et kai ole taas lähdössä?"_

_"Olen ollut aika pitkään matkalla, Buck. Sinä tiedät sen..."_

_"Niin, mutta... se matka voisi viimein päättyä. En jaksa enää odottaa sinua"_

_"Hyviä asioita pitää odottaa, vai mitä?"_

_Hymy Steven kasvoilla saa minutkin hymyilemään, ainahan se menee niin._

_"Ei ole vielä minun aikani lähteä"_

_"Mutta olet silti jo matkalla..."_

_"Sitä on hankala selittää"_

 

**Toinen viikko**

Jamesilla oli huonoja muistoja vibraniumista. Hän oli joskus kuullut joidenkin siperialaisten puhuvan siitä, kuinka seuraavat supersotilaat tultiin rakentamaan, kuin kyborgit. Joistakin heistä tulisi vibraniumia omaavia koneita, joiden tunteen pystyttiin kadottamaan. Nyt James tuijotti, kuinka tutkijat rakensivat kättä. James oli pukenut nahkatakin ylleen ja luopunut suosiolla  _sairaalavaatteistaan_ joita hän oli pitänyt nyt heräämisestä lähtien. James oli oikeastaan tylsistynyt.

"Kersantti Barnes, kun kätenne on valmis, voimme harjoitella tulevaa varten", T'Challa ehdotti saapuessaan huoneeseen. James puri huultaan hieroen niskaansa. Niin mitä tulevaa? Oliko tulossa pahempi sota? Pahempi, kuin se, mitä hän oli kokenut Kostajien kanssa?  
"Se kuulosta hyvältä..." James myönsi. Hän olisi kyllä jo halunnut aloittaa. Kyllä hän pystyi tähän ilman toista kättä.

"Ellette halua aloittaa jo nyt", T'Challa sanoi lopulta. James nosti hämmentyneenä katseensa. Lukiko kuningas juuri hänen ajatuksensa? James kuitenkin nyökkäsi lopulta ja sanoi:  
"Mielelläni..." Hän oli alkanut olemaan entistä kiitollisempi T'Challalle. Ja vasta, kun James oli nähnyt koko loistavan valtakunnan, hän oli tajunnut, miten kunnianarvoinen henkilö T'Challa oikeasti oli.  
"Ellette raapaise toistakin kättäni irti..." James yritti vähän keventää tunnelmaa. Hän ei pitänyt kuningasta kovinkaan vitsailevana tyyppinä. T'Challa kuitenkin vain hymyili pikkuisen ja sanoi:  
"Lupaan yrittää"

 

James pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan ja väisti juuri T'Challan iskevän nyrkin, joka pamahti vasten seinää. Välillä Jamesta tuntui, että T'Challa oikeasti halusi tappaa hänet tai jotain. Iskut olivat turhan kovia, harjoitushan tämä oli. Mitä jos James ei olisi väistänyt?

_Minä en tappanut isääsi_

_Miksi sitten juoksit?_

T'Challa pysähtyi lopulta ja riisui maskinsa. Hän katsoi hetken Jamesia, joka nojasi kädellään seinään.  
"Pidättelit iskujasi, et yrittänyt kunnolla", T'Challa sanoi. Tottahan se oli, ei James halunnut lyödä oikeasti. Hän oli satuttanut ihmisiä jo ihan tarpeeksi.  
"En halua iskeä kovempaa, en halua... tiedäthän... satuttaa enää ketään"  
"Tuo asenne ei toimi, jos aiot värväytyä kapteenin tulevaan sotaan"  
"Minulla on syyni..."

Hiljaisuus täytti hetkeksi huoneen. T'Challan katse oli tarkkaileva, läpitunkeva. Hän mittaili Jamesia, joka lopulta nousi seisomaan. Hengitys oli melkein tasaantunut.  
"Arvostan sinua, kersantti. Olet todella rauhan mies", kuningas sanoi lopulta. James ei voinut olla samaa mieltä. Hän oli valmis julistamaan sodan vaikka koko Wakandalle, jos se toisi Steven takaisin hänen rinnalleen. Steve oli jo kerran tehnyt sen hänen vuokseen. James kuitenkin sanoi:  
"Kiitos..." James olisi halunnut jatkaa ja sanoa jotain rohkaisevaa ja hienoa T'Challasta, mutta ei keksinyt mitään. Totta kai T'Challa oli itsekin hyvin rauhaa rakastava mies. Hän oli suorastaan loistava mies...

"Ette enää teitittele", James sanoi lopulta. T'Challa hymähti ja käveli ovelle. Hän avasi sen ja nyökkäsi vartijoille. He ottivat kypärän vastaan kuninkaalta. T'Challa kääntyi katsomaan vielä kerran Jamesia, ennen kuin lähti ja sanoi:  
"Sinunkin kannattaisi lopettaa se".

James oli samaa mieltä. Hän alkoi olla T'Challan ystävä, joten he voisivat todella sinutella toisiaan. Ehkä,  **ehkä** T'Challa voisi toimia Steven korvikkeena hetken aikaa. He voisivat hetken aikaa olla ystäviä tai T'Challa voisi olla se, mihin James voisi luottaa.

T'Challa voisi olla se, joka kutsuu häntä **Buckyksi**.

 

James eksyi juuri silloin saliin, kun T'Challalla oli vieraita. Hän meni piiloon erään kasvin taakse, tosin ei se piilopaikka ollut. T'Challa oli nähnyt hänen tulevan huoneeseen, mutta antoi asian olla. Vieraat puhuivat vierasta kieltä, se ei kuulostanut tutulta Jamesille lainkaan. Hän tuijotti hetken vieraita. Vanhemman oloinen mies oli pukeutunut värikkäisiin vaatteisiin, samoin nuorempi nainen. Nainen taisi olla vanhemman miehen tytär, he olivat hyvin samankaltaisia. Koruja heillä oli molemmilla paljon ja he olivat pukeutuneet, kuin  _kuninkaalliset_. 

T'Challa nousi ja suukotti naisen kättä. James alkoi jostain syystä tuntea inhoa naista kohtaan. Nainen oli kohtalaisen kaunis. Kenelle James valehteli? Nainen oli upea, kuin taivaasta maahan pudonnut auringonsäde. T'Challa puhui heidän kanssaan ja vaikka James ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan, hän tiesi heidän puhuvan jotain valtakunnan tulevaisuudesta. James tiesi, että T'Challa aikoi vihille. Hän aikoi viedä  _tuon_ naisen vihille. James olisi iloinen T'Challan vuoksi, hän voisi olla iloinen, hänen  **pitäisi** olla iloinen. Mutta miksei hän ollut? James juoksi äkkiä huoneeseensa pohtimaan asiaa. 

James alkoi miettiä asiaa omalta kantilta; hän oli nähnyt Steven suutelemassa sitä blondia. Totta kai hän oli hymyillyt, hän oli ollut iloinen. Vai oliko? Hän oli oikeastaan luullut koko jutun olevan vain vitsi. Steve oli oikeastaan unohtanut jo sen blondin. Todelliset ongelmat olivat tärkeämmät. Olihan se ihan kivaa, että Stevellä oli joku kiva tyttö, mutta James ei lämmennyt sille ajatukselle, että hän olisi yhdessä  **romanttisessa** mielessä tämän tytön kanssa. Suukot olivat söpöjä, kaikki pitivät niistä. Mutta mitä tapahtuisi, jos Steve menisi naimisiin sen blondin kanssa? Tai he saisivat lapsia? Tai että he olisivat sielunkumppaneita?

Ei

James oli Steven sielunkumppani, kaikki sen tiesivät. Se oli itsestäänselvyys. Jopa Sam  _helvetin_ Wilson näki sen, jopa se noitatyttö näki sen. Samoin se nuolimies ja hänen muurahais-jättiläiskaverinsa. Jopa se blondi ymmärsi pysyä kaukana Stevestä. James nielaisi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän alkoi verrata T'Challaa ja Steveä toisiinsa.

Halusiko James, että he saisivat jonkun, jonka kanssa mennä naimisiin?

Kyllä

Halusiko James, että he löytäisivät ihmisen, jonka kanssa he olisivat onnellisia?

Totta kai

Halusiko James heille ihmisen, joka olisi Stevelle ja T'Challalle tärkeämpi, kuin James?

Ei

**Ei**

**Ei missään Jumalan nimessä**

James piti itseään lopulta erittäin itsekkäänä. Mutta hän ei halunnut T'Challan tai Steven rakastavan ketään muuta kuin häntä itseään. James huokaisi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

_Hienosti, Barnes, olet sitten kusessa siihen kuninkaalliseen_

Jamesille oli tiedossa se, että hän oli ihastunut Steveen. Se oli ollut ilmiselvää jo silloin toisen maailmansodan aikaan. Mutta ihastuminen T'Challaan... se ei ollut vielä niin syvää, mitä James tunsi Steveä kohtaan. Steveä kohtaan hän tunsi rakkautta. Mutta T'Challa oli vielä ihastus. Sen James pystyi itselleen myöntämään.

Hänet herätti mietteistään koputus ovella. James nousi äkkiä ja siisti hiukan vaatteitaan, toivoen, että T'Challa olisi siellä. Ovella oli kuitenkin palvelija, joka pyysi häntä illalliselle. James osasi odottaa, että illallisella olisi tämä neitokainen isänsä kanssa, joten hän päätti jättää sen väliin. James tiesi kyllä, että hänen menneisyytensä olisi kova puheenaihe pöydässä. James ei jaksanut käydä läpi kaikkea sitä tuskaa uudestaan ja uudestaan... T'Challa saisi kertoa sen, miten hän näki asian.

James painoi päänsä lopulta tyynyyn ja yritti saada unta. Kello oli vasta neljä iltapäivällä, mutta jostain syystä hän halusi nyt nukkua. Ehkä suurin syy oli se, että unissa hän pääsi tapaamaan Steven. Eikä silloin tarvinnut pelätä omia tunteita. Hän pystyi kertomaan Stevelle kaiken.

Joskus tuntui, että nuo unet olisivat totta. Voi kunpa ne olisivatkin totta...

 


	3. Kolmas viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James saa viimein uuden käden käyttöönsä. T'Challalla tosin on Jamesille hiukan erilaisia uutisia.

_Steeeve..._

_Miksei hän koskaan nähnyt minua, kun yritin jutella hänen kanssaan?_

_"Steve! Katso! Se on ihan kohta valmis!"_

_"Hienoa, Buck!"_

_Juoksen hänen luokseen ja käymme istumaan ruohikolle._

_Aurinko paistaa taivaalla, kuten aina. Se on kuitenkin siirtynyt askeleen lähemmäs taivaanrantaa,_

_"En haluaisi, että aurinko laskisi. Sitten tulee yö, pimeä ja kylmä"_

_"Mutta yön jälkeen tulee aina auringonnousu"_

_Steve oli aina niin iloinen..._

**Kolmas viikko**

James pyöräytti pari kertaa kättään. Se tuntui itseasiassa paremmalta, kuin edellinen. Se toimi moitteettomasti, vaikkei Jamesilla ollut ollut kättä nyt melkein puoleentoista vuoteen. James kuitenkin tarttui taitavasti esineisiin, mitä tutkijat hänelle tarjosivat.

"Kiitos kädestä. Se... se on todella hyvä, suorastaan loistava", James sanoi. Tutkijat hymyilivät ja kiittelivät myös, vaikka eihän heillä ollut aihetta. James olisi mielellään esitellyt uutta kättään T'Challalle, mutta hän taisi olla kiireinen. Totta kai Wakandan kuningas oli kiireinen.

James oli jo kerinnyt unohtaa epätoivoisen ihastumisen majesteettiin. Hän oli ehkä luonut lämpimän suhteen T'Challaan, mutta se  _ihastumisen_ tunne taisi johtua vain siitä, että hänellä oli askelta parempi päivä. James nousi lopulta ja vaihtoi hiukan vaatteitaan.

Kun James palasi huoneeseensa, hän näki käytävän päässä ison oven, mikä johti kuningassaliin. James käveli varovasti lähemmäs, vaikka epäili, ettei siellä ollut ketään. Mutta James halusi tietää, saisiko Wakanda kuningattaren lähiaikoina. Juuri kun James oli painamassa kättään vasten ovea ja valmiina kuuntelemaan, joku sanoi:

"Kersantti!" ääni oli tuttu. James käännähti äkkiä ja näki T'Challan kävelevän lähemmäs. James päätti hymyillä pikkuisen.

"En tiennyt, että osaat hymyillä", T'Challa sanoi. James hämmentyi hiukan tuosta, oliko hän muka niin masentuneen ja ahdistuneen oloinen ihminen? James piti kyllä itseään aika hauskana ja huumorintajuisena.

"Se on... vasta opittu taito", hän sanoi lopulta ja T'Challa naurahti pikkuisen tälle.

"Tulin itseasiassa kertomaan yhden asian-"

"Saanko minä aloittaa?" James ehdotti. T'Challa oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes nosti kätensä ja nyökkäsi. James vilkaisi ensin vasenta, uutta kättään.  
"Kiitos tästä... se on loistava. Se toimii paremmin, kuin edellinen. Kiitin jo tutkijoita ja käden tekijöitä, mutta... sinunhan päätös tämä lopulta oli", hän sanoi.

"Oikeastaan se oli kapteenin ehdotus ja pyyntö, mutta otan kiitokset vastaan. Mukavaa, että olet kiitollinen", T'Challa vastasi ja väläytti myös pienen hymyn. He olivat hetken hiljaa, tuijottaen toisiaan silmiin.

"Niin... mikä oli asiasi?" James kysyi lopulta. T'Challa säpsähti pikkuisen, kuin olisi herännyt jostain unesta. Hän yskähti ja sanoi:

"Minä... en aio naimisiin. Taisit kuulla prinsessa Rabiah'sta... tai näin sinut silloin salissa, kun juttelimme". James räpytti hetken silmiään ja hieroi toista kättään.

"Ahaa... o-olen pahoillani, jos todella odotit, että pääsisit naimisiin"

"En odottanut... itseasiassa... se olin minä, joka lopulta lopetti tämän koko liiton. Rabiah on loistava tyttö, ihastuttava. Hänestä tulee hyvä kuningatar, mutta ei minulle"

"Jossain on vielä se tyttö..."

"Tai poika"

Heidän katseensa kohtasivat taas. James tunsi taas sen lämpimän tunteen, minkä oli tuntenut viime viikolla. Hän tunsi taas  _ihastusta_. Ihan kuin T'Challa tekisi tämän tahallaan. Ainakin kuningas teki selväksi, että hän oli biseksuaali ja hän viestitti sen hyvin. James tunsi itsensä halutuksi, hän piti siitä tunteesta, suorastaan nautti siitä. Hän nautti T'Challan antamasta huomiosta.

"Toimiiko siis... kätesi hyvin?" T'Challa kysyi lopulta. Nyt tällä kertaa James säpsähti hereille ajatuksistaan ja nosti hiukan kättään. Hän tutkaili sitä ja nyökkäsi lopulta pikkuisen hymyillen.

"Se on loistava..."

"Näytähän..."

T'Challa käveli lähemmäs ja otti Jamesin kädestä kiinni. Hän tutkaili sitä pitkään. Vaikka James ei tuntenut T'Challan kosketusta, hän tunsi sen lämmön, hän tunsi kosketuksen lämmön, joka virtasi pitkin hänen kehoaan aina päästä varpaisiin. James olisi hyvin mielellään tuntenut hänen oikeassa kädessäänkin tuon kosketuksen. Niinpä hän nosti hiukan oikeaa kättään ja  _vahingossa_ hipaisi T'Challan kättä. T'Challa nosti katsettaan ja kohtasi Jamesin silmät.

"Bucky..." hän kuiskasi. James tunsi iskun sydämessään, hyvällä tavalla. Siitä oli niin pitkä aika, kun joku oli kutsunut häntä Buckyksi. Se tuntui niin hyvältä, niin hienolta, hän tunsi itsensä taas siksi Brooklynin pojaksi. James katsoi kuitenkin maahan.

"Lähdetkö mukaan kun... kun lähden? Kun lähden sotimaan?" James kysyi. T'Challa siirsi katseensa takaisin hänen käteensä, jatkaen sen tutkailua.

"Minä olen sotilas, kuten sinäkin. Mutta... jos palaamme sotatantereelta elossa ja hyvinvoinina, niin... voisitko harkita, että jäisit tänne?" T'Challa ehdotti ja sipaisi Jamesin hiuksia pois hänen silmiltään. James ei ajatellut, ei miettinyt eikä harkinnut. Hän nyökkäsi ja kuiskasi:  
"Tietenkin..."

"Voisin pukea sinut mitä hienoimpiin koruihin. Kultaisiin, kimaltaviin Wakandan hienoimpiin koruihin. Voisin rakentaa sinulle oman valtaistuimen ja pitää huolta, että olisit onnellinen koko loppuikäsi. Voisit loistaa niissä kultaisissa koruissasi kauniisti ja hehkuvasti kuin Afrikan aurinko", T'Challa kuiskasi. James nyökkäsi uudestaan ja otti hiljalleen T'Challan kädestä kiinni. Silloin he kuulivat askelia ja kädet irtosivat hiljalleen toisistaan.

"Teidän majesteettinne, saitte kirjeen", eräs palvelija sanoi tullessaan käytävälle. James ei sanonut mitään, vaan käveli nopeasti T'Challan ja palvelijan ohi omaan huoneeseensa. T'Challa jäi lukemaan kirjettä käytävään.

James ei ollut torjunut T'Challan ehdotusta. Ei häntä kiinnostanut kultaiset korut, palvelijat tai valtaistuimet. Ei häntä kiinnostanut  _valta._ Häntä kiinnosti ennemminkin se, että hän sai elää koko loppuelämänsä T'Challan kanssa. Vaikka heidän suhteensa oli vielä hiukan epäselvä ja hento, kuin hämähäkin iltaruskossa kutoma seitti, niin silti James uskoisi oman elämänsä kuninkaan käsiin. Hän olisi valmis elämään loppuelämänsä T'Challan kanssa, jos vain se kävisi Stevelle.

James unelmoi asuvansa Wakandassa, T'Challan ja Steven kanssa. Hän ei rupeaisi päättämään heidän suhteensa. Hän voisi olla heidän kanssaan ystävänä tai rakastajana. Jamesia kyllä kiinnosti idea siitä, että hän olisi Wakandan kuninkaan rakastaja. Se olisi hieno titteli, jos sitä voisi titteliksi sanoa. 

Hän uskoi siihen, että loppuelämä Wakandassa olisi hienoa, oli Steve siellä tai ei. James oli kuitenkin kaipaavaa tyyppiä. Jos hän joutuisi asumaan Wakandassa, hänen täytyisi tavata Steve ainakin kerran vuodessa. Nytkin James alkoi potea taas ikäväänsä. Hän kävi makaamaan sängylle ja yritti nukahtaa. Unissahan Steve aina oli. Siellä viimeistään James voisi tavata hänet...


	4. Neljäs viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James on kyllästynyt istumaan paikallaan ja päättää ottaa ohjat omiin käsiinsä.

_"Steve"_

_"Olen niin kyllästynyt, Steve. En halua enää istua!"_

_"Hän pitää sinut turvassa, Buck. Ei hän halua sinulle pahaa"_

_"Tiedän sen! Mutten jaksa enää istua. Haluan löytää sinut"_

_"Tässähän minä olen"_

_Hän ottaa kädestäni kiinni. Hän jaksaa aina toivoa minuun._

**Neljäs viikko**

James istui hiljaa huoneessaan. Hän tuijotti kylmän vaaleaa seinää. Vaikka hän vaikutti rauhalliselta ja hänen katseensa lepäsi seinässä, hän oli täynnä tunteita. Hän halusi pois, mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän halusi löytää Steven. Se olisi vaarallista, mutta Jamesin elämä oli ollut aina yhtä vaarojen välttelyä. Hänellä oli kuitenkin eräs este tiellään.

Halu, hän halusi lähteä, muttei halunnut. Tai oikeastaan se halu kohdistui enemmänkin T'Challaan. James ei halunnut lähteä, ellei saanut T'Challaa rinnalleen. Ja tuskin kuningas halusi jättää valtakuntaa.

Mutta James ei halunnut luovuttaa. Ehkä loppujen lopuksi T'Challa halusi vaihtelua, ehkä hän halusikin lähteä. Mutta Jamesin pitäisi varmaankin ehdottaa sitä. Tosin T'Challa luotti Steveen ja Steve oli varmasti ennen lähtöään pitänyt huolta, ettei James lähtisi.

_Miksi kannoit minut pois joesta?_

_En tiedä..._

_Kyllä tiedät_

James otti itseään niskasta kiinni ja nousi. Hän lähti etsimään T'Challaa. James mietti kävellessään hyviä puolia; T'Challalla ei ollut  _ketään_ kenen vuoksi jäädä tänne. Hän oli menettänyt sen tulevan vaimonsa, tai oikeastaan eronnut tämän kanssa ja kansa oli pärjännyt silloinkin, kun oli se kauhea rekisteröintihässäkkä. Joten T'Challa voisi hyvin lähteä.

James kävelin nopeasti kuninkaansaliin, jossa T'Challa keskusteli joidenkin  _tärkeämpien ihmisten_ kanssa. Kun T'Challa näki Jamesin, hän keskeytti puheen ja passitti vieraat tiehensä. James olisi hämmästellyt tätä ennen, mutta nyt T'Challa vaikutti pitävän entistä enemmän huolta Jamesista. Hän vaikka lähettäisi maailman johtajan ulos salista, kunhan saisi kuulla, mitä Jamesilla oli asiaa.

"T'Challa... minun pitäisi kertoa jotain", James aloitti. T'Challa nyökkäsi ja he kävivät istumaan eräälle penkille.

"Näen unia, unia Stevestä. Joka yö näen aina unia Stevestä. Ja ne unet ovat aina samoja. Istumme tai seisomme kukkaniityllä. Oudointa on, että niissä unissa Steve... hän on kuin lähdössä. Näin ensimmäisen unen silloin, kun vaivutitte minut takaisin uneen. Ja sitten ne unet vain jatkuivat. Olen myös kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen, että joka unessa aurinko liikkuu askeleen lähemmäs taivaanrantaa. En halua tietää, mitä tapahtuu, kun se laskeutuu..." James selitti. T'Challa nyökkäsi ja hieroi niskaansa.

"Unet saattavat johtua lääkkeistä, joita annoimme sinulle. Niillä on vaikutus mieleen, jopa pitkänkin aikaa. Mutta myös ikävä saattaa vaikeuttaa nukkumista-"

"Ne unet eivät vaikeuta nukkumista. Ne itseasiassa ovat mukavia. Nautin niistä todella, mutta ne ovat kaikki niin samanlaisia. Se ei ole normaalia. En tutki unia, en ole ikinä tutkinut, mutta minäkin tiedän, ettei se ole terveellistä"

"Bucky, sano minulle suoraan; onko sinulle ikävä Steveä? Kovakin ikävä?"

Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen ja James siirsi katseensa lattiaan. Hän ei ollut myöntänyt sitä kunnolla edes itselleen. Hän yritti välttää T'Challa katsetta. Se tuntui hiukan syylliseltä katseelta, vaikka oikeasti se oli hyvin ymmärtävä katse. T'Challa ymmärsi, hän ymmärsi kaipuun. Olihan hänkin menettänyt isänsä.

"On. Joka päivä tuntuu raskaalta. Näen Steven vain unissani. Mutta haluaisin nähdä hänet oikeassa elämässäkin. Olimme 70 vuotta erillämme ja jos joudumme eroon taas-"

"Haluat lähteä etsimään häntä", T'Challa sanoi. James huokaisi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes myöntää sitä, T'Challa tiesi sen heti hänen puheistaan. T'Challa katsoi seinään. Hänen katseessaan viipyili pieni pettymys. James nosti kuitenkin päätään ja katsoi T'Challaa silmiin.

"Olen pahoillani, T'Challa. Sinä tiedät, miten paljon minä ja Steve merkitsemme toisillemme"

"Miksei hän sitten ole täällä, jos kerran merkitset hänelle niin paljon?"

"Älä tee tästä hankalaa, me... oletko kateellinen?" James kysyi ihmeissään. T'Challa veti henkeä ja menin hiukan lähemmäs Jamesia.

"Toivon, että minulla olisi myös joku, joka merkitsisi todella paljon. Tai siis... minulla on, mutta en mahda merkitä hänelle niin paljon"

"Sinä merkitset minulle"

"Älä valehtele, James"

"Enkö hetki sitten ollutkin Bucky?"

Taas tuli hiljaisuus, jonka aikana James poistui nopeasti. Hän ei jaksanut enää riidellä koko asiasta. Häntä inhotti riidellä T'Challan kanssa.

* * *

James pakkasi reppuaan ja otti nahkatakkinsa. Hän lähtisi seuraavana yönä, hän ei jaksanut tätä enää. T'Challa oli loistava henkilö. Komea, luotettava, urhea ja kaikkea, mitä James vain voisi miehestä toivoa. Mutta James ei ollut täällä saadakseen itselleen rakkaan. Hän halusi löytää Steven, tulisi T'Challa mukaan tai ei. James istui pöydälleen pakattuaan repun.

"Tämä koko helvetin sotku... pitikin mennä ostamaan niitä luumuja..." James huokaisi itsekseen ja otti esille muistikirjansa. Hän kirjoitti sinne:

**Ei enää luumuja!**

Sitten hän pakkasi reppunsa ihan valmiiksi ja pisti selkäänsä. Hän avasi varovasti ikkunan ja tunsi ihanan tuulenvireen kasvoillaan. Hän tulisi kaipaamaan Wakandaa. Se oli niin lämmin ja turvallisenoloinen paikka. Mutta hän koki samaa tunnetta ollessaan Steven kanssa.

Olisipa James suudellut T'Challaa ennen lähtöään. Hän ei olisi pahastunut, ei T'Challa olisi pahastunut. James ei voinut asialle enää mitään. Hän kävi istumaan ikkunalaudalle ja mietti, mihin laskeutuisi köyden avulla. James vilkaisi kelloon, se oli vaille yksi yöllä. Tähän aikaan James yleensä kävi nukkumaan ja näki unia Stevestä.

Ei

Ei enää unia, ei tänä yönä

 


	5. Viides viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James on aikeissa lähteä aivan pian Afrikan mantereelta, mutta T'Challa on hyvin eri mieltä asiasta. Hänellä on pieni kikka, kuinka saada James jäämään

_Steve_

_Ei enää unia_

_Olen pahoillani_

**Viides viikko**

James käveli viidakon läpi työntäen pensaiden ja puiden lehtiä pois tieltä. Hän oli törmännyt ties mihin eläimiin viimeisen parin päivän aikana, muttei kertaakaan yhteenkään ihmiseen. James oli väsynyt, hän oli ensimmäisen tunnin juossut, mutta nyt hän oli kävellyt viimeiset kaksi päivää. James oli myös hämillään, ettei ihmisiä ollut näkynyt. Hän luuli, että T'Challa tulisi hänen peräänsä. T'Challa oli nopea juoksemaan, melkein yhtä nopea, kuin James. T'Challalla oli sitä paitsi myös lentokoneita ja tutkia, joilla James pystyttäisiin jäljittämään. Mutta ehkä T'Challa oli vain pettynyt Jamesin lähdöstä ja samalla vihainen. Tai sitten hän halusi Jamesin vain kuuntelevan sydäntää.

"Jos kuuntelisin sydäntäni, olisin edelleen T'Challan luona..." James mutisi itsekseen. Aurinko alkoi kosketella taivaanrantaa, joten hän leiriytyi erään lammen rannalle. James riisui vaatteensa ja reppunsa ja ripusti ne puuhun, ettei mikään eläin saisi niitä. Totta kai ketterä tiikeri tai pantteri pystyisi nappaamaan ne, mutta parempi niiden oli olla puussa, kuin kaikkien nähtävänä maassa. Jamesin silmät olivat tottuneet helposti pimeään eikä hän siksi sytyttänyt nuotioita tai soihtuja, vaikka hänellä tulitikut olikin. Kylmyys ei myöskään ollut ongelma. James oli kokenut paljon kylmempiä öitä ollessaan Siperiassa.

James kosketti ensin varpaallaan vettä. Se oli oikeastaan ihanan lämmintä. Hän asteli veteen ja alkoi pestä itseään. Siperiassa hän oli peseytynyt jääkylmässä avannossa, joten tämä vesi tuntui ihoa hellivälle.

Niin mikä oli Jamesin suunnitelma?

Hän aikoi ensiksi etsiä lähimmän kaupungin. James muisteli nähneensä lentokentän, kun hän tuli ensimmäistä kertaa Wakandaan. Se lentokenttä oli ehkä viikon kävelyretken takana. James aikoi varastaa lentokoneen ja matkustaa takaisin Amerikan mantereelle.

Silloin James heräsi ajatuksistaan, kun hän kuuli rasahduksen metsästä. Hän kurotteli kättään varovasti rannalle ja sai käsiinsä tikarin, johon oli veistetty tähti, sirppi ja vasara. James kuuli raskaan hengityksen puskasta. Hän nousi varovasti seisomaan ja puristi tikaria kädessään. Silloin puskasta hyppäsi pantteri. James heitti refleksinomaisesti tikarin kohti pantteria, mutta se vain katkesi osuessaan pantteriin. James kohotti vasemman kätensä ja oli aikeissa lyödä, mutta pantteri nappasi hänen kädestään kiinni.

"Bucky, se olen minä!" James laski hitaasti kätensä ja siristi silmiään pimeässä.

"T'Challa..." kuningas riisui maskinsa ja nousi varovasti pois vedestä. James veti henkeä ja nojasi kiveen vedessä. Hän oli säikähtänyt kauheasti. T'Challa sytytti soihtuja ja pisti niitä puihin.

"Olet tyhmä, kun liikut viidakossa ilman valoa"

"Ai moitit minua siitä?"

"Olet myös tyhmä, kun lähdit valtakunnasta"

"Minun täytyi. En pystynyt elämään enää niiden unien kanssa... Nyt kun olen nukkunut, en ole nähnyt unia laisinkaan. Nukahdan vain ja herään yhtäkkiä. Kuin olisin nukkunut vain pari sekuntia. Mutta todellisuudessa olenkin nukkunut koko yön", James selitti. T'Challa riisui asunsa. Hänellä oli vaalea paita, jonka kyljessä oli jotain punaista, kuin verta. James tuijotti sitä hetkisen.

"Mitä kävi?" hän kysyi lopulta. T'Challa vilkaisi kylkeään ja nosti hiukan paitaansa. Hän oli kietonut haavan ympärille lehtiä, mutta hän riisui ne nyt. Kyljessä oli iso viiltohaava.

"Tiikeri hyökkäsi kimppuuni. Aamulla huomasin sinun lähteneen, joten lähdin empimättä perääsi. Illalla en enää jaksanut juosta, vaan riisuin pukuni ja päätin käydä viilentymässä lammessa. Tiikeri hyökkäsi puskasta. Tapoin sen, mutta sekin jätti jäljen. Se tiikeri oli viaton henki ja minä tulen kantamaan hänen tuskaansa hyvin pitkään kyljessäni", T'Challa selitti, hiukan surumielisesti. James meni hiukan lähemmäs.

"Minä voin hoitaa haavasi. Riisu vaatteesi ja tule lampeen. Haen hiukan tarpeita repustani", hän sanoi ja nousi lammesta. T'Challa katsoi hetken Jamesin perään. James ei tiennyt miksi, ehkä, koska James oli alasti? Hän kuitenkin vain käveli repulleen ja otti sieltä ensiapupakkauksen. Kun hän palasi, T'Challa istui kiven luona lammessa. Hänen lihaksensa olivat kyllä hyvännäköiset, sen James myönsi. Mutta hän ei nyt saanut ajatella jännitettä heidän välillään, vaan hoitaa T'Challa kuntoon. James laskeutui veteen ja pesi ensiksi haavan. T'Challa ei inahtanutkaan, hän oli selkeästi kokenut kivun.

"Repussasi on siis kaikenlaista..." T'Challa huomautti.

"Siellä on kaikki, mitä sotilas tarvitsee. Kahden viikon vesi ja ruoka, veitsi, käsiase, ensiapupakkaus, pari vaatekappaletta, kompassi, kartta ja kuvia rakkaista"

"Keiden kuvia siellä on?" James hiljeni hetkeksi ja otti desinfisiointi ainetta käsiinsä. Hän laittoi sitä varovaisesti haavaan, kuningas ei taaskaan hievahtanut tai värähtänyt.

"Steven, Howardin, Peggyn... sinun... Samin, Scottin, Clintin ja Wandan... tiedäthän... kaikkien niiden, jotka ovat auttaneet minua"

"Siellä ei liene niiden kuvia, jotka olivat Tonyn puolella?"

"Howard oli hyvä mies. Minä tein virheen"

"Steve teki virheen, hänen olisi pitänyt olla nopeampi"

"Me teemme virheitä..."

"Se virhe maksoi sinul-"

"T'Challa, ilman sitä virhettä minä olisin nyt kuollut!" T'Challa hiljeni välittömästi, kun James hiukan korotti ääntään. James pesi kätensä ja alkoi sitten laittaa sidettä paikoilleen.

  
"Minä olisin jatkanut elämää, kun Steve jäätyi. Minä olisin kuollut ehkä 1900-luvun lopulla... tai sitten myöhemmin sodassa. Jouduin HYDRAn käsiin, koska kaikki luulivat minun kuolleen. Se oli HYDRAlle onnenpotku. Ja käytännössä myös minulle. Sillä nyt olen elänyt pidemmän elämän, kuin yksikään normaali ihminen voisi". Hiljaisuus valtasi lammen ja James pakkasi ensiapulaukun. Hän työnsi sen rannalle ja sanoi:  
"Kuten sanotaan... toisen epäonni on toisen onni"

"Puhut tuosta asiasta aika kevyesti. Traumat seuraavat sinua edelleen, mutta olet rohkein taistelija, jonka olen nähnyt", T'Challa myönsi. James hymyili pikkuisen ja kääntyi katsomaan kuningasta. Hän ui hiukan lähemmäs.

"No... mitä ajattelet tehdä nyt? Lähteä lentokentälle ja lentää Amerikkaan?"

"Niin... ja siellä löydän Steve"

"Kuinka ajattelit löytää hänet? Luuletko hänen enää olevan New Yorkissa tai Washington D.C:sä? Steve ei välttämättä ole edes Amerikassa. Hän voi olla missä tahansa päin maailmaa"

"Minulla on eräs, johon aion ottaa yhteyttä. Ja aion tehdä sen lentokentällä. Hän saattaa tarjota kyydin"

T'Challa naurahti ja katsoi huvittuneena Jamesia silmiin.  
"Et kai puhu Starkista? Hän vihaa sinua"

"Ja minä vihaan häntä. Mutta kyse on Stevestä. Minä en usko, että olen ainoa, jolle Steve merkitsee hyvin paljon. Hänellä ja Starkilla on historia ja Stark tietää sen. Hän tekisi mitä vain, jotta voisi auttaa Steveä"

"Bucky... älä mene sinne, pyydän. Stark lähettää sinut vankilaan"

"Ei lähetä, jos puhun hänelle!" James ui lähemmäs rantaa, mutta T'Challa nappasi hänen ranteestaan kiinni ja veti hänet takaisin keskelle lampea.

"En halua että sinulle sattuu mitään!" T'Challa sanoi, pieni viha värähti hänen äänessään. James katsoi pitkään häntä silmiin. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut T'Challaa vihaisena. T'Challa oli rauhallinen ihminen. Mutta James tiesi, ettei hän ollut vihainen Jamesille, hän oli vihainen maailmalle. Miksi kaikkien piti vihata James Buchanan Barnesia niin paljon? Miksi Tonyn piti olla sellainen kusipää?

"Haluan sinun jäävän, haluan antaa sinulle syyn jäädä", T'Challa sanoi lopulta.

"Minulla on syy jäädä"

"Se syy ei riitä"

"Minulla on yksi syy jäädä. Et tiedä, kuinka kauan harkitsin lähtöäni"

"Haluat vain niiden painajaisten loppuvan"

"Niin haluan! Mutten kaipaa mitään tutkijoita tai mitään uniterapioita. Kaipaan jonkun, joka pitää minut turvassa. Jonkun, joka ei tuomitse minua. Jonkun, joka syvästi ja vilpittömästi rakastaa minua"

"Enkö minä ole sellainen henkilö, Bucky?" T'Challa kuiskasi ja kosketti Jamesin poskea. James huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Tottahan tuo oli. T'Challa oli juuri sellainen henkilö, joka pitäisi hänestä niin kovasti huolta. Ja hän oli pitänytkin tähän asti.

"Mitä minun täytyy tehdä, jotta saan sinut jäämään?" T'Challa kysyi hiljaa. James avasi silmänsä ja sanoi empimättä:  
"Suudella minua"  
"Se on liian helppoa, kersantti. Olette liian helppo mies"  
"Toivottavasti en liian helppo teille"

"Ei... te olette täydellinen minulle", T'Challa sanoi hymyillen ja veti Jamesin hellään suudelmaan. James sulki silmänsä ja uppoutui märkään ja suolaiseen, mutta silti varovaiseen ja pehmeään suudelmaan.

Ainakin nyt hänellä oli hyvä syy jäädä...

Vähäksi aikaa


	6. Kuudes viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaikka James on rakastunut T'Challaan, hän ei halua palata Wakandaan vaan löytää Steven. Ja hän aikoo ottaa T'Challan mukaansa, vaikka T'Challan tuskin haluaisi tätä.

_Steve_

_"Steve kuule... minä-"_

_"Buck, minun on mentävä"_

_"Mitä?"_

_"Niin"_

_"Mistä oikein puhut?"_

_"Minun on ihan juuri lähdettävä"_

_"En... en halua! Et saa lähteä! Ota minut mukaasi"_

_"En voi"_

_"Stevie... Steve"_

_"Buck..."_

**Kuudes**   **viikko**

"Bucky, ellet ole huomannut, olemme olleet nyt viikon viidakossa. Milloin palaamme kotiin?" T'Challa kysyi Jamesin pakatessa tavaroitaan.  
"Olemme menossa kotiin", James korjasi ystävällisesti ja laittoi repun selkäänsä. T'Challa oli seurannut Jamesia viikon ajan ja he olivat kaupungin rajalla ja aivan pian lentokentällä. T'Challa oli ollut hermostuneempi joka päivä ja nyt hän oli entistä hermostuneempi. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja James olisi vannoa, että viime yönä, kun he suutelivat erään puun juurella, T'Challan kädet olivat olleet todella hikiset. Lisäksi T'Challa tärisi välillä liiankin paljon.

James ei oikeastaan edes tiennyt, miksi T'Challa seurasi häntä. Ehkä hän lopulta halusi tulla mukaan. Mutta James ei halunnut jättää T'Challaa yksin Wakandaan, hän halusi rakkaansa rinnalleen. Ja T'Challasta voisi olla hyötyä heidän matkallaan.

"T'Challa... en halua riidellä. Mutta haluan, että sinä lähdet mukaani. En jaksa enää elää täällä. Tai siis... jaksan, tämä on loistava paikka ja nautin tästä todella. Mutta en voi elää, ellen tiedä, missä Steve on tai mitä hänelle kuuluu", James selitti. T'Challa ymmärsi tämän, mutta hän yritti silti saada koko seuraavan päivän Jamesia takaisin  _kotiin_.

Yöllä oli todella hiljaista. T'Challa oli nukahtanut puun juurelle ja James piti vahtia. Hän katseli tähtitaivasta ja siirsi katseensa käteensä. Missähän Zemo oli? Ovatkohan poliisit löytäneet Siperian? Ja mitä poliisit ajattelivat hänestä. James vilkaisi T'Challaa, hän nukkui niin rauhallisesti.

_James... Bucky, Buckyhan se oli?_

_Hän käyttää sinua hyväksesi James._

James pyöräytti kerran päätään ja hieroi niskaansa. Hän puristi vasemman kätensä nyrkkiin ja pyöritteli hiukan sormia saadakseen käden kuntoon.

_Eiväthän he tehneet sinulle mitään..._

_He lupasivat herättää sinut vasta, kun Steve tulee hakemaan sinua._

_Tuliko hän hakemaan?_

_Ei_

_He lupasivat herättää sinut vasta, kun tuohon Talvisotilaan luonteeseen on löydetty vastalääke._

James nousi ylös ja otti puusta tukea. Hän piteli päätään, se tuntui raskaalta. Siihen ei koskenut, mutta silti hänellä oli paha olla, henkisesti. Hän halusi pois viidakosta, häntä ahdisti. Muttei hän halunnut palata Washingtoniin tai Siperiaan tai Bucharestiin tai... tai...

_Onko siihen löytynyt vastalääke?_

_Ei voi tietää, kokeillaanko?_

"Ei..." James kuiskasi ja lähti hoipertelemaan kauemmas leiristä. Hän puristi kätensä tiukemmin nyrkkiin.

_Тоска_

_Ржавый_

_Семнадцать_

"Lopeta..." James pyysi ja pidätteli kyyneliä. Hän pelkäsi itseään, hän pelkäsi satuttavansa T'Challaa. James painautui maahan polvilleen ja piteli päätään.

_рассвет_

_Печь_

_Девять_

"Ä-älä... jätä minut rauhaan", James rukoili. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskiaan pitkin. Hän nielaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei osannut sanoa, kenelle hän puhui, kuka hänelle lausui sanoja päähän? Vai olikohan hän itse kontrolloimassa itseään? Miten se muka olisi mahdollista...?

_Доброкачественные_

_Возвращение домой_

_Один_

James iski nyrkkinsä puuhun ja avasi silmänsä hengittäen raskaasti. Hän oli hikinen ja tärisi, muttei huutanut tai itkenyt enää. Silloin joku kosketti Jamesin poskea takaa. James kääntyi ja näki T'Challan. Kuningas kävi istumaan hänen viereensä ja silitti varovasti Jamesin selkää.

"Грузовой автомобиль..." James kuiskasi ja vilkaisi kättään. Hän tunsi olevansa aivan normaali. Mitään ei tapahtunut, hän ei ollut Talvisotilas. Hän oli edelleen Bucky, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta ja kävi nojaamaan puuhun.

"Ajattelitko niitä sanoja taas, rakkaani?" T'Challa kysyi. James nyökkäsi. Hänen pulssinsa alkoi lopulta palata normaaliksi ja kyyneleet kuivuivat, samoin hiki.  
"Ne liittyvät jotenkin uniini, mitä nä-"

"Näetkö niitä edelleen?"

"Jostain syystä. Mutta viime yönä Steve lähti unista. Ja aurinko laski. Pimeää ei vielä tullut, mutta kylmä ainakin. En tiedä, mitä tapahtuu ensi kerralla", James selitti. T'Challa huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. Hän vaikutti stressaantuneelta ja väsyneeltä. James tunsi itsensä kauheaksi, kun hän oli herättänyt T'Challan turhaan. Mutta silti hän pysyi hiljaa.

"Kuule, James. Mene nukkumaan. Olet varmasti väsynyt"

* * *

_On pimeää, ihan täydellisen pimeää._

_Tähtiäkään ei näy._

_Miksei täällä ole ainuttakaan tähteä?_

* * *

James katseli lentokenttää ja puristi reppunsa hihnaa. Hän vilkaisi T'Challaa, joka katseli epävarmana lentokenttää. Nyt hän ei ollut enää hermona, hän oli vain epävarma. James ei ollut yhtään epävarma, hän oli täysin tosissaan tästä. He seisoivat mäellä, josta pystyi näkemään vähän kaupunkia ja lentokentän. Se vain alas ja etsimään sopivaa konetta.

"Buck... oletko aivan varma tästä?" T'Challa kysyi. James oli jo lähdössä laskeutumaan alas rinnettä. Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi kuningasta.

"Olen, en ole ikinä ollut näin varma", James vakuutteli. T'Challa tarrasi hänen ranteestaan tiukasti kiinni ja veti hänet takaisin mäen päälle. Hän katsoi hiljaa Jamesia silmiin ja huokaisi.

"Minun olisi pitänyt sanoa aiemmin, James, minä-"

"Enkö ole enää Bucky?"

"Jame- Bucky... ole kiltti ja anna minun selittää tämä"

"Mitä sinun pitäisi selittää? Kaikki on hyvin. Ei sinun tarvitse tulla mukaani. Totta kai tulen kaipaamaan sinua ja-"

"James, ole edes hetki hiljaa!"

Tuli pitkä hiljaisuus, jonka aikana T'Challa näytti keräävän itseään. Ihan kuin hän yrittäisi sanoa jotain tosi tärkeää. Jamesia vähän pelotti, mitä hän oli aikeissa sanoa tai kysyä. Lopulta T'Challa avasi silmänsä ja sanoi:  
"Sanon tämän nopeasti... sinun täytyy ymmärtää"

James nyökkäsi, hän ymmärsi aina ja oli valmis ymmärtämään. T'Challa huokaisi uudestaan ja laski Jamesin käden alas.

"Bucky... Steve on kuollut"

 

 

 


	7. Seitsemäs viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamesin on hankala keskittyä mihinkään. Hänestä tuntuu, ettei hän enää jaksa. Hän ei halua palata T'Challan luo, muttei halua myöskään lähteä. James haluaa vain pysyä paikallaan...

_On niin pimeää_

_Taivas on ihan pilvinen, tuulee_

_Kukat ovat sulkeutuneet nuppuun_

_Hiljaisuus..._

**Seitsemäs viikko**

James tuijotti hiljaa valtakuntaa, johon he olivat palaamassa. Hän ei ollut sanonut mitään, viikkoon. Hän oli ollut aivan hiljaa. T'Challa oli yrittänyt kysyä, miltä hänestä tuntui. Mutta James ei vastannut. T'Challa oli yrittänyt kaikkensa saadakseen Jamesin taas puhumaan vaikka tunteistaan, mutta James oli ollut vain hiljaa. Ja hän oli edelleen hiljaa, kävellessään porteista sisään. He tulivat kuningassaliin, jossa palvelijat rupesivat heti häärimään heidän ympärillään. James vain laski reppunsa alas. Jokainen hengenveto tuntui hirveältä ja niin väärältä. Miksi hän sai hengittää, mutta Steve ei? Maailma oli niin epäreilu...

T'Challa ei ollut vielä kertonut, miten Steve oli kuollut tai mihin. Hän lupasi kertoa sen vasta perillä valtakunnassa. Ja siellähän he nyt olivat. T'Challa istui illalla Jamesin kanssa ulkona puutarhassa pienellä penkillä. James ei ollut itkenyt, se oli outoa. Hän oli vain ollut hiljaa ja tuijottanut johonkin. Ihan kuin hän olisi nukkumassa, silmät auki.

"Sain puhelun Tonylta. Sinä olit silloin vielä horroksessa. Hän sanoi kuulleensa Nick Furylta, että Steve on kuollut. Hän ei määritellyt mihin, mutta hän oli kuulemma nähnyt Steven ruumiin. Hän ei ollut saanut turpiinsa tai ollut tappelussa, hänen sydämensä vain oli pysähtynyt. Ei ollut kyse sydänkohtauksesta, hän vain kuoli... johonkin", T'Challa selitti.

"Tony toivoi, että sinut herätettäisiin heti. Ja että sinulle kerrottaisiin totuus, kun aika on oikea", T'Challa sanoi. James veti syvään henkeä ja ensimmäistä kertaa hänen lasittuneelle katseelleen ilmestyi pieni surullinen ilme.

"Steve käski, että minut saataisiin herättää vain hänen käskystään. Ei minkään Starkin..." James sanoi, ääni väristen.  
"Haluan tietää, miten Steve kuoli. Minulla on oikeus tietää"

"Haluat tietää, tappoiko HYDRA hänet. Että voisit syyttää siitä itseäsi", T'Challa sanoi. James katsoi melkein jopa vihaisena T'Challaa.  
"Steve syytti itseään minun  _kuolemastani_. Minä en halua syyttää itseäni, sillä tiedän sen joka tapauksessa olevan oma syyni. Minun olisi pitänyt suojella häntä, ei käydä nukkumaan"

"Bucky... hän on täällä", T'Challa sanoi. James nosti katsettaan. Stevekö?  
"Stark... hän on täällä. Hän haluaisi vaihtaa kanssasi pari sanaa, Stevestä". James ei voinut muuta, kuin suostua, vaikka hän koki jollain tapaa vihaa Starkia kohtaan.

* * *

James katsoi Tonya, joka seisoi hänen edessään kuningassalissa. T'Challa oli jättänyt heidät kahdestaan juttelemaan. Tonylla oli samat vaatteet, kuin normaalisti; musta puku, punainen kravaatti ja nuo purppuralinssiset lasit.

"Olin New Yorkissa. Steve tuli yöllä käymään siellä ja sovimme asiat-"

"Tiedän, mitä te olette tehneet. Tiedän teistä kahdesta ihan hyvin. Minua ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa, mitä te kaksi teette"

"Me emme tee mitään sellaista, Barnes. Haluatko, että kerron nyt, miten Steven kävi?" Tony kysyi. James huokaisi ja nyökkäsi. Hän laittoi kädet puuskaan ja yritti pidätellä itkua, jota hän oli pidätellyt koko viime viikon.

"Niin... Steve tuli käymään ja hän pyysi anteeksi sinunkin puolesta, vaikka tuskin edes haluat pyytää anteeksi. Hän sanoi lähtevänsä Wakandaan hakemaan sinua ja lupasi palata pian. Hän lähti matkaan, mutta hänet salamurhattiin matkalla. Hän kyllä tiesi, että matka olisi vaarallinen..."

"Miten hänet salamurhattiin?"

"Se on vähän pitkä tarina. Siihen liittyy sellaiset ikuisuuskivet, et saata ymmärtää-"

"Olen odottanut tapaavani Steven yli 70 vuotta. Uskon, että pystyn kuuntelemaan tarinasi loppuun"

"Steve oli kuullut Thorilta ikuisuuskivistä. Hän halusi pitää ne poissa vihollisten käsistä ja oli kuullut miehestä, nimeltä Stephen Strange, joka voisi ehkä säilyttää kiviä turvassa ainakin hetken aikaa. Mutta yksi kivistä... e-en tiedä miten se toimii, mutta se riisti Steveltä hengen. Se varasti hänen sielunsa ja jätti vain onton, sieluttoman Steven. Eli toisin sanoen; Steve kuoli, koska hänen sielunsa riistettiin. Muut olisivat halunneet haudata hänet, mutta minä halusin jäädyttää hänen ruumiinsa. Ehkä... en vain halunnut uskoa, että hän olisi todella kuollut. Vaikka silloin Siperiassa olisin vaikka voinut..." Tonyn ääni alkoi väristä ja hän riisui lasinsa. Hän hieroi hetken silmiään ja veti henkeä.

"Niin... Steve on ehkä nyt paremmassa paikassa ja kaikki jatkuu entisellään. Sinä olet ainakin T'Challan mukaan parantuntu ja annan sinulle anteeksi. Tai ainakin isäni ja äitini antaisivat, jos he näkisivät, minkälainen olet oikeasti", hän jatkoi selittelyään. James ei jaksanut enää kuunnella, vaan nosti kätensä. Tony hiljeni heti. James käveli vähän lähemmäs ja sanoi:

"En pidä sinusta, Stark. Etkä sinäkään pidä varmaan minusta. Mutta meidän on pystyttävä työskentelemään yhdessä. Sitä Steve olisi halunnut. Hän olisi halunnut, että olisimme ystäviä. Joten lupaan pitää sinusta huolta ja puolustaa sinua taistelussa". Tony nyökkäsi ja ojensi kätensä Jamesille. James katsoi hetken Tonya ja kätteli lopulta tätä.

"Tiedätkö, kuka hänet tappoi? Sillä kivellä?" James kysyi. Tony pudisti päätään. James ei ollut varma, valehteliko hän, sillä Tony tiesi, mitä James tekisi. James lähtisi totta kai tämän murhaajan perään.

"Mutta Bucky... minulla olisi sinulle jotain", Tony sanoi ja käveli ulos. James seurasi häntä autolle, josta Tony nosti jotain. Hän nosti sieltä Steven kilven ja kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia. James olisi voinut vannoa nähneensä kyyneleen Tonyn silmänurkassa. Mutta James ei voinut keskittyä siihen nyt. Tony ojensi kilven hänelle ja James otti kilven epävarmana vastaan. Heti, kun hän kosketti kilven kulunutta pintaa, hän sulki itkuiset silmänsä. Viikon kyyneleet purkautuivat ja hän antoi niiden valua poskille.

"Steve olisi halunnut, että sinä saat sen. Hän ei antaisi sitä minulle, vaikka kuinka olisin tärkeä hänelle", Tony myönsi. James pyyhki kyyneleitä nahkatakkinsa hihaan. Hän huokaisi ja nielaisi itkunsa, yrittäen pitää äänensä normaalina.

"Sta- Tony. Kiitos, tiedän, että olisit halunnut ottaa tämän kilven. Mutta lupaan pitää siitä hyvää huolta. Steve merkitsi meille molemmille paljon", James kuiskasi ja puristi kilpeä käsissään.  
"En kuitenkaan usko, että sen kilven tarina on vielä ohi", Tony myönsi ja laittoi lasit takaisin silmilleen.

James nosti kysyvästi päätään ja pyyhki vielä punertavia silmiään.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi.

"Bucky, kuule... en usko, että tuon kilven tarina on vielä ohi. Enkä usko, että Kapteeni Amerikankaan tarina on vielä ohi. Minusta sinun pitäisi jatkaa hänen perintöään, Bucky. Sinun pitäisi olla uusi Kapteeni Amerikka". James katsoi ihmeissään Tonya. Ei kai hän tarkoittanut, että James, joka oli tappanut kymmeniä ja kymmeniä ihmisiä, olisi vapauden puolustaja? Ei hän voisi olla sitä, mitä Steve oli.

"Mieti sitä ainakin, pyydän", Tony sanoi ja avasi autonsa oven.

James kosketti kilpeä ja hipaisi T'Challan viiltämiä jälkiä. Niin...

 


	8. Kahdeksas viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James harkitsee tosissaan ryhtymistä uudeksi Kapteeni Amerikaksi, mutta hänen menneisyytensä on tiukasti kiinni hänen sielussaan. James pelkää, ettei vain ole yksinkertaisesti tarpeeksi Kapteeni Amerikka. Eräs kirje saa kuitenkin hänet muuttamaan mielensä...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heippa! Viime luvusta on jo kiitettävästi aikaa, anteeksi siitä. Kesäloma on alkanu aika vauhilla, on ollut kesätöitä ja sen lisäks vielä tietokone lähti mökille aika moneksi päiväksi. Ensi viikko menee myös kesätöiden lomassa, mutta koitan yrittää kirjoittaa töiden jälkeen(jos jaksan). Kiitos kuitenkin kaikille lukijoille ja kiitos tosi paljon kudoksista. Tuli vähän yllätyksenä noin monet kudokset. En oikein osannut odottaa, suoraan sanottuna. Mutta kuitenkin, nauttikaa luvusta.

_Hitto täällä on pimeää_

_Miksi täällä on niin pimeää?_

_Kosketan ruohonkorsia ja yritän jatkaa eteenpäin._

_"Steve!"_

_"Steve, kiltti!"_

_"Tarvitsen sinua!"_

_Pilvet ovat painautuneet taivaalle_

_En näe edes tähtiä..._

**Kahdeksas viikko**

James istui huoneessaan. Vaikka hän oli surullinen Steven kuolemasta, niin silti tämä tuntui uudelta alulta. Aivan kuin James olisi saanut uuden tilaisuuden. Mutta hän ei ollut varma, olisiko tämä uusi alku tai uusi tilaisuus. Hän ei uskaltanut tarttua siihen. Vaikka hän kuinka katseli ja tunnusteli Steven kilpeä, joka nojasi kaappiin, hän ei pystynyt tuntemaan sitä vapauden tunnetta.

James muisteli erästä tapausta Brooklynissa. Kapteeni Amerikka oli palannut kotiseudulleen ja James oli ollut tervehtimässä häntä monien muiden ihmisten joukossa. Hän muisti, kuinka Steve oli ojentanut kätensä ja vetänyt Jamesin lavalle. Hän oli esitellyt Jamesin ja vannonut kaikille tämän olevan sodan sankari.

"James Barnes, tuttavammin Bucky, on paras ystäväni. Hän on oikea sankari, hän ansaitsee isommat aplodit, kuin minä", Steve oli sanonut. James oli punastellut, kuin pikkutyttö, mutta oli silti nauttinut kaikesta siitä huomiosta. Hän muisti sen, kun eräs nuori tyttö käveli Steven luokse ja koskettanut hänen kilpeään. Tyttö oli sanonut:

"Ihan kuin olisin koskettanut itse vapautta"

James yritti koskettaa uudestaan kilpeä, mutta se ei tuntunut sopivan hänen käteensä. James oli lukenut aikansa kuluksi  _Harry Potter_ kirjoja, sillä hänen kuulemma täytyi päästä jyvälle J.K. Rowlingin tuotannosta. Hänelle tuli mieleen se, mitä kirjassa oli väitetty- jokaisella velholla oli oma sauvansa, sauva valitsee velhonsa. Jamesista tuntui, että kilpi ei kuulunut hänelle. Kilpi ei valinnut häntä.

Totta kai se tuntui tyhmältä ajatukselta, mutta James ymmärsi sen mielessään paremmin. Hänestä tuntui aivan normaalilta heitellä kilpeä, kuin mitäkin frisbeetä Steven kanssa, mutta nyt hänen täytyisi käyttää sitä yksin. Niin että  _kilpi kuuluisi hänelle_. Jamesista ajatus kuulosti kylmältä. Oli kilpi, muttei ollut Steveä.

James heräsi ajatuksistaan, kun joku koputti oveen. James osasi jo arvata, että se saattaisi olla T'Challa. Hän ei ollut häirinnyt Jamesia nyt viikkoon. James oli toki kertonut saaneensa Tonylta Steven kilven, muttei ollut maininnut Kapteeni Amerikaksi rupeamisesta sanaakaan. James ei halunnut, että T'Challa yllyttäisi häntä siihen tai päinvastoin. James tiesi tämän olevan hänen oma valintansa, eikä kukaan voisi vaikuttaa siihen.

"Sisään", James sanoi ja laittoi kilven varovasti nurkkaan, ettei se olisi tiellä. Ja myös poissa näkyvistä. T'Challan mieleen saattaisi tulla, että James voisi olla uusi Kapteeni Amerikka. Eikä James rupeaisi riitelemään asiasta T'Challan kanssa. T'Challa astui huoneeseen ja istui Jamesin vierelle silittäen hänen selkäänsä. Jamesilla ei ollut aikaa miettiä edes heidän kahden suhdetta.

"Olet varmaan edelleen surullinen Stevestä. Mutta Tony piti huolta, että hän pääsi lepoon rauhassa ja ystävien seurassa", T'Challa vakuutteli. Jamesin olisi tehnyt mieli väittää vastaan. Hänen teki mieli muistuttaa, että hän ei itse ollut missään muistotilaisuudessa koska  _hänelle ei kerrottu Steven kuolemasta_. Mutta hän antoi asian olla.

"Olen Tonylle velkaa, ihan tajuttoman paljon", James sanoi. Ehkä hän voisi maksaa velkansa rupeamalla Kapteeni Amerikaksi.  
"Olen samaa mieltä, mutta Tony ei kaipaa sinun apuasi juuri nyt. Hänellä on kaikki toistaiseksi hyvin ja hän viettää aikaa ystävien kanssa. Eli hän ei ole edes yksinäinen. Steve ei olisi halunnut hänen olevan yksinäinen"

James ei jaksanut puhua Tonysta. Vaikka hän arvosti nykyään Tonya aika paljon ja muutenkin piti häntä yhtä hienona ihmisena, kuin Howard Starkia, niin silti hän jollain tapaa myös halveksi tätä. Ei hän inhonnut, mutta jokin paha maku hänelle jäi suuhun, kun hän sanoi Tonyn nimen. Tony oli satuttanut Steveä, hänen Steveään.

"En usko, että tulit tänne vain sanoaksesi tuon", James arveli. T'Challa nyökkäsi ja kaivoi ruskean takkinsa sisätaskusta jonkun kirjekuoren. Siihen oli raapustettu lyijykynällä  _Bucky_. Se ei vaikuttanut olevan Steven käsialaa. Steven käsiala oli taitavaa kaunokirjoitusta. Mutta tämä oli kirjoitettu tikkukirjaimilla. Ei se ollut rumaa käsialaa, mutta Steven käsialaan verrattuna se oli hyvin tavanomaista. Keneltä se oli?

"Ehkä haluat lukea sen yksin", T'Challa sanoi ja nousi. Hän ei edes kysynyt Jamesin mielipidettä, vaan poistui ovesta vähin äänin ja nopeasti. James vain kohautti olkapäitään ja avasi kirjekuoren. Kirjekuoressa oli nippu valokuvia ja vanhoja kirjeitä. Kuvissa oli James ja joitakin ihmisiä, joita hän ei tunnistanut, vaikka kuinka yritti muistella. Onneksi kuvien taakse oli raapustettu nimiä. James hymyili tajutessaan, keitä kuvissa oli ja muistot palasivat. James ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt vielä katsella kuvia kauaa, vaan keskittyi kirjeeseen. Hän luki sen.

_Hei, Bucky!_

_Olet ollut siellä Wakandassa jo aika pitkän ajan. Sinut herätettiin noin kahdeksan viikkoa sitten ja tulen kohta hakemaan sinut pois sieltä. Kestä vielä pari viikkoa, niin pääset pois sieltä kuumuudesta(ellei siellä ole ollut sitten kivaa, en tiedä). Toivoit varmaan, että Steve olisi kirjoittanut tämän. Toivottavasti he eivät valehtele sinulle ja toivottavasti tämä asia ei tule sinulle yllätyksenä; Steve on kuollut. Jos he ovat valehdelleet sinulle, olen todella_ **_todella_ ** _vihainen. Okei, nyt varmaan mietit kuka tämän kirjoitti, ellet sitten ole jo lukenut ihan alhaalta nimeäni. Niin, täällä on siis Sam. En tiedä muistatko(et taida olla niin vanhus), Sam Wilson siis täällä. Emme tulleet niin kauhean hyvin toimeen, mutta kyllä tämä tästä. Kyllä me pärjäämme ja meistä saattaa tulla ihan hyvä tiimi._

_Steve oli tärkeä meille molemmille. Hän olisi halunnut, että meistä tulisi ystäviä. Ja niinhän meistä vähän tulikin. Se on mahtavaa, koska sinä olet oikeasti ihan mahtava tyyppi, kuten Steve sanoi. Kun katosit silloin vuonna 2014, Steve näytti minulle kuvia sinusta ja kertoi kaikkia hienoja juttuja. Vaikutit niin mahtavalta, että voisin sanoa sinua jopa parhaaksi kaverikseni. Mutta en viitsi, koska saatat taas rikkoa siipeni. Steve kuitenkin pyysi antamaan sinulle nuo valokuvat ja kirjeet. Siitä oli joku vuosi, kun hän antoi nuo minulle ja sanoi:_  
"Jos minulle käy jotain, anna nämä Buckylle. Hän ansaitsee saada tietää enemmän itsestään".  
Tiedän, ettei tuossa ole kaikkea, mitä menneisyydessäsi oli, mutta on siinä ainakin pieni osa. Nuo ovat kirjeitä, joita vaihdoitte, kun sinä olit rintamalla. Ja nuo kuvat taas... no niiden takana lukee, keitä kuvassa on ja mistä se on otettu. Steve todella piti huolta, että muistaisit.

_Haluaisin lopuksi vielä pyytää yhtä palvelusta, jota Tony varmaan jo pyysi. Keskustelimme tästä Tonyn kanssa heti Steven kuoleman jälkeen. Hän haluaa sinun olevan Kapteeni Amerikka. Ja totta puhuen niin haluan minäkin. Jonkun täytyy johtaa Kostajia(jos niitä enää edes on)ja sinä tunsit Steven parhaiten. Joten pyydän; ole Kapteeni Amerikka. Ainakin seuraavat pari vuotta. Sitten voit tehdä mitä haluat, mutta me tarvitsemme sinua seuraavassa sodassa. En tiedä, onko T'Challa kertonut, mutta meillä on syymme, miksi haemme teidät molemmat takaisin New Yorkiin. Toivon, että palaisit New Yorkiin Kapteeni Amerikkana. Otamme toki Talvisotilaan ilomielin vastaan, mutta... me tarvitsemme johtajaa, Buck._

_Kukaan ei pakota sinua olemaan Kapteeni Amerikka. Mutta jos sinä et ota sitä tehtävää, niin minun täytyy ruveta Kapuksi. Se on ihan okei minulle, mutta me molemmat tiedämme, että Kapun homma vaatii sydäntä. Ja sinulla on sydäntä, Bucky. Sinä osaat ajatella niiden ihmisten puolesta, jotka ovat kärsineet, koska sinä seisot heidän joukoissaan. Minäkin olen kärsinyt, mutta en tarpeeksi. En tiedä, kuinka paljon täytyy kärsiä, ollakseen Kapteeni Amerikka mutta..._

_Bucky, sen takia sinä olisit hyvä Kapu, että sinä olet kuin Steve. Sinä osaat nauttia pienistä ja yksinkertaisista asioista. Sinä osaat olla iloinen arkisista asioista ja siitä, että kaikki on rauhallisesti ja hyvin. Ei sinun tarvitse kaikottaa vapauden ilosanomaa kaduilla. Pyydän vain, että olet se vapauden symboli, johon Stevekin vähän tahtomatta joutui. Tapaamme parin viikon päästä. Kiitä T'Challaa kaikesta. Toivottavasti olet nauttinut olostasi siellä. Heti, kun näemme, niin lupaan kertoa kaiken, mitä Steve kertoi teistä kahdesta._

_Sam_

James tunsi hymyn huulillaan. Hän piti Samista, hän todella piti Samista ja tämän tavasta jutella. Hän oli niin rento ja todella hieno ja urhea mies. Hän oli lojaali ja kaikkea, mitä Stevekin oli.  _Kaikkea, mitä James oli..._ James myönsi olevansa lojaali ihminen. Hän oli ollut lojaali Stevelle niin tajuttoman kauan.

_Ja hän tulisi olemaan lojaali Stevelle vielä tämän kuolemankin jälkeen._

_Hän tulisi olemaan lojaali Stevelle ikuisesti._

James nousi itsevarmana ja nappasi kilven nurkasta. Hän juoksi äkkiä saliin, jossa hän oletti T'Challan olevan. Siellä hän olikin ja oli yllättynyt nähdessään Jamesin kilpi kädessä keskellä salia. James veti hetken henkeä ja katsoi T'Challaa silmiin.

"Bucky... onko kaikki hyvin? Miksi toit kilven mukanasi?" T'Challa kysyi.

"T'Challa... aion seurata Steven jalanjälkiä. Aion ruveta Kapteeni Amerikaksi"

 


	9. Yhdeksäs viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James lähtee T'Challan kanssa tutkimaan Wakandan varastoja ja James löytää jotain, minkä haluaa ehdottomasti itselleen.

_Steve_

_Tuuli on yltynyt  
_

_Se ei ole yhtä kova, kuin viime yönä_

_Mutta se on silti yltynyt_

_Olisitpa sinä täällä_

_Nyt alkaa olla valoisampaa..._

 

**Yhdeksäs viikko**

T'Challa pisti valot päälle katkaisijasta ja isoon varastohuoneeseen syttyi valot. Varastohuone oli täynnä ties minkälaista esinettä. Jotkut oli laitettu siististi pinoon tai pakattu huolella. Toiset taas oli heitetty minne sattui. Niihin saattoi kertyä kipeitä muistoja. Samaan aikaan, kun vartijat ja T'Challa kävivät tavaroita läpi, James istuskeli erään kasan luona ja tarkasteli sen aarteita. Ja aarteita siellä totta tosiaan olikin. Kruunuja, koruja, valtikoita... sellaista normaalia kuningaskrääsää. Mutta selkeästi T'Challa ei niistä kauheasti välittänyt. James kääntyi katsomaan T'Challaa. Hän ei vaikuttanut kuninkaalta, vaikka olikin ylvään näköinen. Hän oli ennemminkin rikkaan liikemiehen näköinen.

James huomasi pienen matkalaukun kasan reunalla. Eniten huomiota sai kuitenkin tarra laukun päällä. Se oli joku Brooklynista ostettu tarra, joka oli läntätty keskelle laukun kantta. James avasi varovasti laukun ja nielaisi. Hän tunsi kyynelien kertyvän silmiin.

Steven vanha puku. Se oli hänen pukunsa, joka oli hänellä päällä sinä päivänä, kun hän lensi jäämereen ja jäätyi. Sama puku, joka päällä Steve oli taistellut Jamesia vastaan lentoaluksella, joka oli iskeytymässä mereen. James kosketti varovasti mahan kohtaa. Siinä oli vähän reikiä ja pikkuisen verta. Muuten puku oli aika hyvin putsattu kaikesta siitä verestä. Se haisi silti 70 vuotta vanhalta ja sitähän se oli. Silloin James tunsi kosketuksen olkapäällään.

"Sain sen Steveltä, kun tulitte tänne. Hän pyysi minua huolehtimaan siitä. SHIELD huolehti siitä ennen, mutta nyt... ehkä täällä se olisi paremmin turvassa", T'Challa sanoi. James nousi ylös ja sulki matkalaukun. Hän kääntyi katsomaan T'Challaa ja kysyi:

"Miksi Steven puku on matkalaukussa? Miksette ole laittaneet sitä parempaan talteen? Miksi se on kaiken roskan keskellä?" hänen äänensä oli pikkuisen kireä, mutta ei suinkaan vihainen. James ei tiennyt, pitikö hänen olla vihainen. T'Challa ei huokaissut tai näyttänyt katuvalta. Hän vain hymyili pikkuisen ja sanoi:

"Haluaisitko sinä kokeilla tätä? Jos kerran haluat Kapteeni Amerikaksi?" T'Challa lähti sen jälkeen takaisin vartijoiden luokse. James puristi hetken matkalaukkua kädessään, kunnes juoksi ylös.

* * *

James tarkasteli itseään peilin edessä. Puku kieltämättä sopi hänelle, mutta silti se tuntui liian väljältä. Mutta toisaalta taas se puristi. Jokin oli, ettei puku kuitenkaan sopinut hänelle. Tai sitten hän vain ei pystynyt täyttämään Steven saappaita, kirjaimellisesti. Pukuun ei kuulunut Steven kypärää, se oli SHIELDillä edelleen.

"Haluatko tuon puvun?" T'Challa kysyi tullessaan huoneeseen. "Saatan viedä sen nimittäin takaisin varastoon, kunniapaikalle totta kai, mutta-"

"Älä... minä haluan tämän, itselleni. En halua Steven nykyistä asua. Jos rupean Kapteeni Amerikaksi, niin tämä on se asu, jossa aion tehdä sen. Jossa aion palata sotaan", James päätti. T'Challa hymyili, James näki tämän peilistä. T'Challalla oli hänen pukunsa päällä. James meinasi unohtaa, että heillä olisi pian pienet treenit. James saisi käyttää asua ensimmäistä kertaa toiminnassa.

"No... ainakin näytät seksikkäältä"

James tunsi väreet selässään ja kosketti hellästi peiliä. Hän tiesi kuninkaan seisovan aivan hänen takanaan, valmiina riisumaan Jamesin asun. Ja niin hän teki. Hän avasi ensin asun yläosan ja laittoi sen varovasti tuolille. Vasta, kun kylmät pantterinpiikit koskettivat Jamesin rintaan, hän päästi pienen äänähdyksen huuliltaan. T'Challa hyväili hänen rintaansa, jonka jälkeen hän painoi syntisen kuumat huulensa Jamesin kaulalle. James äänähti uudestaan ja sulki silmänsä nautinnosta.

"Kun tämä on ohi, vien sinut huoneeseeni ja pidän huolen, että saat kokea taivaallista nautintoa..." T'Challa kuiskasi vasten Jamesin kaulaa. James tarrasi kiinni hänen niskastaan ja painoi hänet lähemmäs kaulaa.

"Ni-niin... vain me kaksi, ei muita", James kuiskasi. T'Challa käänsi hänet ympäri ja työnsi pöydälle istumaan. Nyt hän siirsi huulensa Jamesin huulille ja hyväili tämän alaselkää.

"Olet minun, minun aarteeni..." hän kuiskasi. James nyökkäsi ja kuiskasi vasten miehen huulia virnistäen:

"Toivottavasti et pane minua varastoon"

"Sitä ei voi tietää, Bucky-rakas", T'Challa kuiskasi. Vaikka sana  _rakas_ oikein sopinut kuninkaan huulille, James nautti siitä. Hän oli nauttinut näistä viikoista niin paljon, vaikka olikin kokenut elämänsä pahimman tragedian. Hän ei halunnut ajatella, että T'Challa olisi hänelle Steven korvike. T'Challa oli jotain uutta, jotain sellaista, mitä James ei ollut ennen kokenut.

James tiesi, mitä tulevaisuus saattoi tuoda. Jompi kumpi heistä saattoi kuolla sodassa, se ei olisi mikään ihme. Mutta hän aikoi selvitä siitä. Ja hän aikoi tulla T'Challan kanssa takaisin Wakandaan kaiken sen jälkeen. Ja hän aikoi ruveta T'Challan puolisoksi, vaikka T'Challa ei häntä kosisikaan. Hän olisi myös itse valmis kosimaan. James oli ottamassa uuden askeleen elämässään. Ei nyt tulevina kuukausina, mutta tulevina vuosina. Ja vaikka hän ottaisi sen askeleen ilman Steveä, hän ei olisi yksin.

Hän ei tulisi olemaan enää koskaan yksin.

 


	10. Viimeinen viikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James on hyvästelemässä Wakandaa ja lähtemässä Samin ja muiden mukaan. Hänellä on jollain tapaa tyhjä olo, vaikka onkin hyvin onnellinen.

_En näe yhtään mitään..._

**Kymmenes viikko, viimeinen viikko**

James pakkasi tavaroitaan ja vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. Sieltä pystyi näkemään etupihalle. Siellä he olivat, T'Challa, Sam ja Tony. Muista Kostajista James ei tiennyt. Hän oli itseasiassa hiukan yllättynyt, että Tony oli tullut hakemaan häntä. Ja yllättynyt, että Tony ja Sam pystyivät olemaan samassa tilassa riitelemättä. James kuitenkin sulki laukkunsa ja katsoi kilpeä nurkassa. James kumartui kilven luo ja pyyhki siitä hihallaan yhden likaisen kohdan puhtaaksi. Se oli vasta kiillotettu, se oli valmis taisteluun. Tosin oliko kilven kantaja valmis taisteluun? James tiesi, että taistelua tuskin tuli pariin viikkoon, mutta hän halusi olla valmis. Sillä hän oli lähdössä sotaan. Eikä tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta.

_"Bucky! Buck! Pakkaa nopeammin, lähdemme kohta!" Steven äiti huusi alakerrasta. Steve istui sängyllä ja katseli, kun James pakkasi tavaroitaan._

_"Olisit ottanut minut mukaan", Steve sanoi hiljaa._

James huokaisi ja laittoi kilven selkäänsä. Hän tunsi itsensä hetkittäin Steveksi,  _hetkittäin_. Mutta ei silti voinut löytää sitä tunnetta, jota Steve todennäköisesti tunsi, kun hän asetti ensimmäistä kertaa kilven selkäänsä.  _Oikean kilven_ , sen Howard Starkin tekemän kilven. Silloin ovi avautui ja Tony käveli sisään.  _Howard Starkista puheen ollen_ , James ajatteli. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Tonya. Hänen silmissään näkyi pieni huvittuneisuus.

"Jo hetken ajattelin, että... vau, Stevehän se siinä", Tony sanoi. James ei ottanut tuota kohteliaisuutena. Hänen puolestaan Tony saisi pitää häntä uutena Kapteeni Amerikkana, mutta James ei ollut uusi Steve. Hän oli James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, Talvisotilas ja Kapteeni Amerikka. Hän ei ollut Steve Grant Rogers, mies, joka antoi henkensä monta kertaa maansa puolesta.

"Oliko sinulla jotain? Lähdemmekö jo?" James kysyi. Tony nyökkäsi ja ojensi simpukkapuhelimen. Hän laittoi sen kirjoituspöydälle ja laittoi sitten kädet taskuihin.

"Kai osaat käyttää kännykkää?" Tony kysyi. Jamesin olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa jotain, kuten  _Kai sinä osaat elää ilman rakasta Kapteeniasi? Vai rupeatko kiusaamaan minua?_ Mutta hän ei halunnut olla ilkeä Tonylle. Hän olisi valmis tekemään yhteistyötä.

"Olen 100-vuotias, en kivikautinen", James vastasi. Tony naurahti pikkuisen tuskallisesti ja ilmoitti, että kyyti lähtisi tunnin päästä. Sitten hän lähti, kertomatta, mitä puhelimessa oli. James sulki oven Tonyn perässä ja otti sitten kännykän. Siellä oli pari soitettua puhelua ja pari viestiä. Yksi viesti oli kuitenkin ääniviesti. James tiesi, keneltä se ääniviesti oli. Häntä pelotti kuunnella se. Häntä ahdisti se, että hän joutuisi kuulemaan Steven äänen. Äänen, joka oli nyt tukahdettu ja tuhkattu. Hän kuitenkin avasi viestin ja alkoi kuunnella:

_Tony, nyt on vähän huono aika soittaa, olen pahoillani. Tiedät, mistä puhuimme. Jos näet Buckya, kerro hänelle, missä olen. Tai jos minulle käy jotain... pidä hänestä huolta. Pidä huolta, ettei hänen tarvitse kärsiä enää koskaan. Soita Samille, kerro Samille, mitä tehdä. Pitäkää kaikki huolta Buckysta. Minulla on kaikki hyvin, jos hänellä on kaikki hyvin_

James hengitti raskaasti ja nieleskeli kyyneliä. Ne kuitenkin valuivat poskille.

_Anna Buckylle koti, anna hänelle ystäviä. Anna hänelle uusi elämän, älä pakota häntä mihinkään, mitä hän ei halua tehdä. Hän on tehnyt jo nyt niin paljon hyviä asioita, joita hän ei välttämättä tajua. Tony... ole hänen kanssaan loppuun asti. Minä en pystynyt siihen, yritin, mutta... se on ainut mitä pyydän. Hyvästi..."_

Kännykkä tippui lattialle ja Jamesin käsi tärisi hirveästi. Hän itki melkein hysteerisesti. Ei hän koskaan ennen ollut näin tunteellinen. Tuo puhelu, Steven hätääntynyt, mutta samalla myös rauhallinen ääni toi hänelle jonkinlaisen tunteen. Eikä hän tiennyt, kuinka oikein... hänen oli hankala rauhoitella itseään. Tuo puhelu oli avannut viimeisen portin hänen tunteitensa tiellä ja nyt hän antoi niiden valua ulos.

* * *

Oli satanut jo aika pitkään Wakandassa. Olihan nyt sadekausi, ilma oli hyvin kostea. James käveli ulos huoneestaan, autolle. Tullessaan ulos T'Challa halasi häntä, samoin Sam. Tony jätti halailut pois. James oli kuivannut silmänsä, ne vain punoittivat hiukan. James ojensi kännykän takaisin Tonylle, mutta Tony vain pudisti päätään.

"Tuhoa se tai säästä. Minä en halua sitä enää. En halua olla mikään Zemo, joka kuunteleen rakkaidensa viestejä itkien ja hautoen kostoa", hän sanoi. James ei olisi halunnut kuulla Zemon nimeä enää ikinä. Hän kuitenkin astui mustaan autoon ja he lähtivät lentämään kohti lentokenttää. James huomasi erään asian katsoessaan ulos ikkunasta; aurinko paistoi. Sadepilvet olivat väistäneet, aurinko oli viimein tullut esiin, monen sadepäivän jälkeen.

Lentokentällä James astui Starkin yksityiskoneeseen, joka nousi nopeasti lentoon. James ei ollut nukkunut viime yönä, joten hän makasi yksinään pienessä huoneessa, jossa oli sänky. James tunsi olonsa kevyeksi, kuin höyhen. Hänellä ei ollut paha olla, hän oli onnellinen. Hän ymmärsi viimein, että kukaan ei ollut ikuinen. Steve oli poissa, totta. Mutta hän ei silti pelännyt tulevaa. Koko ajan hän pelkäsi päiviä ilman Steveä. Mutta nyt hän tunsi maailman jotenkin avoimena. Steve ei ollut siinä maailmassa, mutta siinä maailmassa oli paljon Steven kaltaisia ihmisiä. Steve oli uniikki henkilö, mutta monet Jamesin nykyiset ystävät olivat hänen veroisiaan. Yhtä hienoja ihmisiä, yhtä urheita...

James nukahti lopulta rauhoittavaan uneen. Hän istui unessaan taas niityllä, kuten yleensä. Vaikka oli pimeää, hän ei tuntenut itseään yksinäiseksi istuessaan kukkaniityllä. Tällä kertaa häntä valaisivat miljoonta ja miljoonat tähdet. Ehkä nyt asiat muuttuisivat, ehkä nyt oli jonkun uuden aika...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kaikille lukijoille! Tää oli vähän semmonen testausficci, että ei ihan kaikkein kirkkainta ja hienointa matskua, mitä miulta saattaa tulla. Tässä suunnittelen Stony ficciä, jonka joskus kirjotin kaverilleni kännykällä. Eli kyllä on uutta ficciä tulossa. Kiitos kudoksista ja muistakaa kommentoida. Otan myös toiveita vastaan. Tumblrissa saatte parhaiten kiinni. Kiitos! :)


End file.
